Эти высокие клены
by Ahopa
Summary: Наруто и Сакура окружены врагами в чужой стране, Сакура умирает...


Название: It should be beautiful

**Название:** Эти высокие клены…

**Автор**: Ахопа-тян (Тенэ)

**Бета**: -

**Тип:** гет, хотя, по-моему, это почти джен

**Жанр**: драма, романтика.

**Категория**: Драббл.

**Рейтинг**: ПГ-13

**Пейринг**: Наруто/Сакура

**Статус**: закончен.

**Дисклаймер**: права на героев и мир – у Масаси-сама. Моя – Накику, Акеми – Люсиолы.

**От автора**: подарок для девушки Angel-san

**Саммари**: они попали в ловушку и Сакура медленно умирает…

xxx

С неба медленно падал наполовину пожелтевший лист. Подул ветер – осень в этом году на севере страны Рисовых Полей выдалась ранняя.

- Вот ведь странно.

Шиноби поднял заплаканное лицо на подругу – Сакура открыла глаза и с легкой улыбкой смотрела, как лист приземляется на ее окровавленную руку, притянутую к груди.

- Все страны такие разные – и люди, и природа, даже небо разное, – Сакура продолжила говорить, не дожидаясь его ответа, - а деревья одинаковые. Я помню их – в Конохе, перед домом росли такие же. Только зеленые. У нас и осень другая… Ты помнишь, Наруто?

Он кивнул, до боли прикусив губу.

- Не надо, Наруто-кун. – Она впервые назвала его так. А до этого впервые заговорила о Саске непривычным «Учиха». Он даже сначала не понял, о ком идет речь. – Я не хочу, чтобы последним воспоминанием о тебе остались покрасневшие глаза и дрожащие губы. Ты создан, чтобы приносить людям радость и веру в себя. Там, – она с трудом подняла руку, указывая на проплывающее над ними облако, – мне будет не хватать твоей улыбки.

Шиноби заставил себя поднять глаза на нее – но бескровное лицо Харуно расплывалось, словно она находилась под водой, по которой пошла рябь.

- Как они называются?

Он не понял. Нахмурил светлые брови, подполз ближе, осторожно, не касаясь рваной раны на ее животе, положил голову на колени куноичи. Кто придумал такое оружие, такой яд, от которых нельзя вылечить даже меддзюцу, от которых нет противоядия? Он не мог спасти ее – они были окружены врагами в чужой стране, под чужим небом, и все, что великий будущий Хокаге Узумаки Наруто мог сделать, это… наблюдать, как она умирает. Медленно. Неотвратимо.

- Деревья. – Сакура повертела лист, разглядывая его на солнце. Пальцы второй руки утонули в светлых, ярких волосах, медленно поглаживая их. Убаюкивая, успокаивая, прощаясь.

Он недовольно мотнул головой, перехватывая ее пальчики своими – как будто пытаясь отрицать сам жест прощания. Она нежно погладила его выступающие костяшки – и оба прерывисто, тихо вздохнули.

Их дыхание унес ветер, переплел между собой.

Она всегда ему твердила, что в его пустой голове свистит ветер. Он не обижался – если этот ветер хранит воспоминания о теплоте ее кожи, если в нем умирает ее дыхание – пусть он будет и в голове, и на губах, и на обнаженной коже. Повсюду.

- Забыл. – Он всегда забывал все самое важное. Даже в такой момент. Прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, но вместо этого вслушивался в ее хриплый кашель. Уже по звуку Наруто мог определить, что она кашляла кровью – и та была везде: у нее на руках, на груди, на подбородке. Сухой коркой застыла под ее глазами.

Даже такая, она была для него красивее кого бы то ни было.

- Наруто. – Она заплакала так неожиданно, что он испуганно приподнялся, но Сакура лишь сильнее сжала его ладонь, размазывая на белой коже соленые слезы вместе с кровью, вместе с грязью от пыльной дороги. – Наруто, скажи мне, как они называются. Пожалуйста, мне очень нужно.

Он закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на нее – такую маленькую, такую потерянную. Прикосновение ее ледяных пальцев обжигало его, бросало из холода в жар, уничтожало все изнутри, словно он умирал вместе с ней.

Накику когда-то сказала ему, что прикосновение пальцев – одно из самых сильных наслаждений. Он не понимал, Неджи краснел и усмехался, Акеми согласно хихикала, Киба улыбался и молча кивал.

А теперь он узнал и сам – ощутил настолько остро, что небо словно стало ярче и ниже, а листок поразил всей палитрой желто-зеленых оттенков.

Смерть дарила ему новую взгляд на жизнь – будто с каждой потерей он заново чувствовал, как прекрасен этот мир… а потом снова забывал об этом.

Это было страшно – понимать, что всю прелесть существования он осознавал лишь в момент острой боли от чьего-то ухода.

Сакура, лежащая перед ним, была слабой, податливой, мягкой – такой, к которой он просто не привык. Он столько хотел бы сделать. Но не мог.

Он не мог поддаться вперед, не мог поцеловать ее в ярко-красные губы.

Не мог своими губами собрать с ее щеки текущие слезы.

Не мог схватить за плечи, несильно встряхнуть и пообещать, что все будет хорошо – потому что, черт возьми, все было плохо.

Не мог обнять – крепко-крепко – чтобы никогда не отпускать.

Не мог сказать всего того, что всегда хотел.

- Поцелуй меня. – Ее глаза широко распахнулись, словно она не верила, что сказала это.

Его всегда удивлял их цвет – не зеленый, не изумрудный, не травянистый, не салатовый, не болотный. Он не мог правильно подобрать оттенок – просто глупо вглядывался в чуть подрагивающие контуры зрачка, где черное сливалось с цветом ее потрясающей радужки.

- Что?

- Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста. Мне семнадцать лет. Я умираю. На меня никогда не обращал внимания тот, кого я любила, сколько себя помню. Я была одна. Я была такой глупой, Наруто, мне так жаль. – Она снова всхлипнула. – Никогда не чувствовать прикосновения любящего человека. Ни разу не ощутить объятий того, кто действительно переживает и поддерживает. Какой же дурой я была!

- Ты никогда не была дурой, Сакура-тян! – Наруто быстро сморгнул скопившуюся в уголках глаз влагу. Его голос прозвучал решительно и уверенно – так же, как всегда.

Она улыбнулась, сама легко приподнялась и коснулась его губ своими. Тонкие руки обхватили Узумаки за шею, снова зарываясь в его волосах, затем подушечки ее пальцев нежно надавили на шею – там, где начинался позвоночник, помассировали кожу и медленно начали спускаться по спине.

Он прерывисто выдохнул ей в губы – сухие, чуть потрескавшиеся, но горячие, а потом робко углубил поцелуй, касаясь языком ее неба.

- Я так тебя люблю, Сакура-тян… Не уходи, пожалуйста. – Его хриплый голос прозвучал глухо и жалко. И отчаянно.

- Мне очень жаль.

Она улыбнулась – светло, радостно, и слезы уже почти высохли, и смысли всю грязь и кровь с ее лица.

- Я вспомнила. – Ее руки медленно разжались, и она снова легла на землю, взяла все также лежащий возле нее лист и протянула Наруто. – Эти высокие клены… Как же я могла забыть? Они такие красивые… И ты тоже такой красивый…

Он сидел, вертя в руках наполовину желтый лист клена – такого же цвета, как его собственные волосы. Вторая половина была еще зеленой – напоминая о коротком лете, о Конохе, к которой еще надо было пробиться, о застывших глазах Сакуры, мечтательно глядящих в небо.

xxx

Ранняя осень приносила резкие порывы ветра – и в воздухе кружились сотни таких же листьев, самых разных оттенков и размеров.

- Эти высокие клены. – Наруто поднял голову, прикрыл рукой глаза и посмотрел на самые верхушки, раскачивавшиеся вместе с ветром, закрывающие закатное ало-сиреневое небо. Листва шелестела и опадала.

Он раскинул руки в стороны, глубоко вздохнул.

Прикоснулся к губам, все еще хранящим прощальный поцелуй Сакуры. Потом к коже – в тех местах, где по ней прошлись легкие пальчики куноичи.

Бережно сложил лист в карман – потому, что он тоже помнил ее прикосновения.

И ему тоже будет ее не хватать.


End file.
